


Robin of the Turks

by FlatPillow (PillowLord)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PillowLord/pseuds/FlatPillow
Summary: Ficlet. In another place, in another time, Cissnei would get to tell her name before it was too late. Robin is a Turk with Cissnei as his partner.





	Robin of the Turks

**Author's Note:**

> Me, re-reading this: wow, this is terrible! time to re-post it on ao3 :)))))))

Everything around Robin was slowing down. Most of his body felt numb. It took all of his strength to get his hand to his torso. He felt the hot sticky liquid on his fingertips. He was losing too much blood.

Cissnei quickly dispatched her opponent in one fluid movement and ran over to him. She kneeled down. Her hands tightly gripped his own. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears. He could see her jaw set and knew she had made a decision. Cissnei leaned down, her lips grazing his ear.

In a soft shaking voice, she whispered, "Barbara. Barbara Gordon."

"W-what?" was his rather unintelligent reply.

"It's my real name," she paused before continuing, "So keep it a secret. 'Kay?"

He laughed weakly, "I don't have much of a choice."

She sat upright and briefly turned her head away from him. Robin could she was staring at him from the corner of her eye. She looked awkward and stiff. He knows that she is not good with touchy-feely stuff. That she never really connected to anybody and therefore never felt loss.

Robin was no idiot. He very well realized the implications. It meant that Cissnei, no Barbara, valued and trusted him. Apparently it is much farther than she could throw him. It is a lot considering she threw him 10 feet away while sparring long before this mess of a mission. But it does not matter. Not anymore.

Nothing in the world can save him now.

**Author's Note:**

> According to the FF.net A/N: Originally this was supposed to be a chapter story and this would've been the end. I couldn't think of a coherent plot line though.
> 
> These are the general parts they would've played: Dick-Zack, Tim-Kunsel, Damian-Cloud, Jason-Genesis, Barbara-Cissnei, Stephanie-Yuffie, Bruce-Tseng and Cassandra-Vincent.


End file.
